robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ROBLOX-Bosses/Everything Wrong with Arsenal I can think of
Arsenal is a very fun game, and I still like it ngl, but I do gotta admit... THIS GAME IS BROKEN This blog will help me vent my frustration to this brokenass game I will sort the issues on what ROLVe can't resolve, and what ROLVe can resolve What ROLVE can't resolve These are issues ROLVe can't resolve themselves, pretty self-explanatory. These are the worst type of issues, as it's mostly ROBLOX's fault on their most part, and ROBLOX doesn't give jack-crap about their game or their players sometimes. Hitboxes The most common example of why Arsenal is bad. Hitboxes are just so bad in this game. I can almost compare it to either Counterblox or even Phantom Forces because of how the hitboxes work. It's so strange, ESPECIALLY WITH SHOTGUNS UGH. HAVE YOU EVER USED A SHOTGUN POINT-BLANK TO SOMEONE, AND SHOT IT, AND IT DEALT 36 DAMAGE? This is mostly ROBLOX's fault for not updating their slow, outdated, 1998 time-stuck servers. Disconnecting Another fault on ROBLOX's part, their servers aren't even stable anymore to handle their own games. Wether if you're in a high quality built game, or a baseplate for Christ sake, you'll always disconnect with no further questions. Script Kiddies Script Kiddies, the literal worst of Roblox. We can all agree that they are one of the worst type of players in ROBLOX in general. They are almost unstoppable. Invincible exploiters, flying exploiters, godmode exploiters, teleporting exploiters, you name it. There is just so much script Kiddies on the loose, and ROBLOX just does nothing about it. Why exactly? BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO BUSY BANNING INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO LITERALLY BREATHED FOR 1 SECOND. Script Kiddies are usually players that are terrible at the game, like God damn, chill. Just because your parents divorced, that doesn't mean you can just go ahead and exploit on a God damn Lego game. Laggy Players Another ROBLOX server issue. Believe it or not, Laggy players are literally the worst type of players in the game. They are actually more unstoppable than a hacker... Laggy Players tend to freeze, and teleport to one place to another, while leaving their viewmodel in the same spot they were in before. Therefore, you will be shooting some viewmodel while the laggy kid is still running around gunning people down invisible. This is not just ROBLOX's fault, but it's also ROLVe too. You'll see why in a second... ROBLOX Updates One of the literal bane's of ROBLOX history. It gets the worst of everyone, every game developer's worst nightmare. Once ROBLOX says it'll "update," it is really ROBLOX deceiving you from saying that they really changed something in their script, and downgraded their own engine as a result. Why bring updates into this, you ask? Well, ROBLOX Updates do affect Arsenal very rarely. But when it does affect the game, it's bad. Really bad, especially for mobile players. Sometimes, the mobile buttons might be broken, and don't even work, all because ROBLOX decided to downgrade their own game. Trash Players It is a rare sight to see an actually good player at Arsenal. You know why? BECAUSE LITERALLY EVERYBODY IN ARSENAL IS 7-9 YEARS OF AGE. "But Ashley, it's just a kid's game, that's the point" Yeah, you're right, but do take in consideration that some older people play Roblox too, from teens to even adults. So having 1 older user that can actually play good, while 15 9-year-olds run around looking at people can be a infuriating mixture. Young kids are one of the worst of Arsenal. Mostly the trash ones. They are the most common reason your team lost. Most of these kids might be noobs, so no biggie there, but that still doesn't make things any better. These kids mostly don't know how to walk, or don't even know how to use a gun. Hell, they might not even know what a gun is. I'm not saying they should, but if they wanna play a game like Arsenal, yeah, they should. Then there's also script Kiddies. No need to explain, just garbage clowns who are unaware that they can still be reported and banned by ROLVe themselves. What ROLVe can resolve Weapon Choices My god... Weapons in this game, for the most part, aren't enjoyable to use. Unlike Modern Warfare, where the weapons are broken, but are pretty fun to use at the same time, Arsenal's weapons are literally broken. For the most part, they just miss, no matter what's your aim. This is probably because you hip-fire in this game, but my god, does the spread have to be that bad? Some weapons do have tight spread, but others just doesn't. Oh yeah, don't even get me started on the "balance" in this game. It is so bad. While I do like the concept of the P250 punishing players for bodyshots, I do admit, 14 damage is just so little. There's also the M40, an excuse for a sniper, meme of a weapon. I don't know who thought this, but no matter if you scope in or not, you'll receive barely any accuracy from this weapon. They made it so the M40's bullets literally go around the player. The M16 and the M4A1 also have the worst spread too, even though those rifles actually have high accuracy, and little recoil to mess with their spread. The M14, and the M1 Carbines have it opposite. They have extremely high accuracy, and has little spread, but ROLVe made it to where the recoil will make you miss everytime. It might be for trigger discipline reasons, but take in consideration that... This is Arsenal. Everybody is running around doing their thing. OH YEAH, ONE LAST THING... THE SPAS-12. WHO AT ROLVE MADE MY MOST FAVORITE WEAPON OF ALL TIME THIS TRASH? Don't even get me started with that "balance reasons" excuse, since they added the AA-12, a Mag-Fed, fully auto, 20 round, low recoil, high damage, tight spread shotgun that can insta-kill unlike the SPAS... Another thing to mention is the weapons they decide to add. For the most part, they are casual guns, but when they add non-firearms, or joke weapons, it really makes you shaking your head like "why?" Take the slingshot for example. It's the reason why Arsenal players still lag despite the server running good. If everybody spawns with a slingshot, your frames will drop heavily, no matter how hi-end your PC is. Same goes for the Pizza too, an almost worst version of the Slingshot. No matter these obvious issues, ROLVe still doesn't seem resolve this issue. My options are to make them kinda slow firing, have an option where you can turn off bullet trails/projectiles, or, just remove them entirely... One last thing, they should have a system where they ban certain weapons for certain situations. What I mean is, you know when you start a game, and the first weapon everybody is spawned with is a weapon that just screams lag? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I think ROLVe should add some sort of system where it bans weapons for situations like being the 1st weapon of the round, and Gun Rotation. Weapons I suggest they should ban for these situations are the Slingshot, Pizza, R800, Baseball Launcher, Super Ball, Plasma Launcher, and the Fireball, as they are all weapons that lag the game by alot if everybody was spawned with them, ESPECIALLY THE SLINGSHOT AND PIZZA, MY GOD... Map Choices Most maps in Arsenal are enjoyable, I'll give them that. But the other maps that aren't part of this spectrum is.. well, you know what I mean. It's the types of maps that makes you think, "WTH WERE THEY THINKING?" I'll firstly start with the maps that are horrible in other gamemodes. If you're voting for a 4 Teams, or Free For All game, don't vote for any 2-sided map such as Safehouse, all hell gets loose from there. What I mean is that in maps like these played in these certain gamemodes, spawns can be more broken than ever; players will spawn right next, or even on top of each other. Also take Concussion Mania combined with close-quarters-combat maps in consideration, another horrible mixture too. This problem can be easily fixed, simply by just banning some maps for certain types of gamemodes. For example, maps like Safehouse will not be allowed to be played if 4 Teams or Free for All have been voted, and so, the game chooses the 2nd most voted map to be played, or a random map in general if every map that is there up for voting is a 2-sided map. Now I'll go to design choices. Some of these maps I'll mention are really great maps in concept, but put these in a game of Arsenal, it sadly just doesn't work well. Let's take the infamous Poolside for example, do y'all remember that map? This map was huge, vibrant, well detailed, and had much to explore. But that's the thing, the map was huge, and had much to explore. There was too much paths to take, even for a 2-sided map, and getting from spawn to an enemy takes ages. They removed this map now for its huge flaws, but now we have the new Halloween maps that are also almost the same thing. Although they aren't that much of a problem like Poolside was, Haunted Manor is just a tad close to being comparable to Poolside. Too much to discover, and the map is kinda huge. In fact, I don't think I even seen all the rooms to the manor yet. One thing to mention, WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE SAFEHOUSE, AN ALREADY ALMOST TERRIBLE MAP, TO BE DIM-LITTED, BE DARK PURPLE, AND HARD TO SEE IN ON HALLOWEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW INFURIATING THAT IS? ESPECIALLY WHEN BOTH RED AND BLUE BLENDS WITH THE PURPLE HUE SO WELL TO THE POINT WHERE EVERYONE IS LITERALLY CAMOFLAUGE? Explosions Yeah yeah yeah, knives are broken in the game, we all know that, but why is nobody talking about Explosives? They are almost equally broken to the point where they should probably just remove it. Don't you hate it when you fire a rocket at 4 enemies that are close to each other, and they all were dealt "84" damage, but when you shoot a rocket in front of you from 100 studs away, you somehow demote yourself? Yeah, that's what I mean. Although this might be a fault in ROBLOX's part, this is mostly ROLVe's fault, as they seemed to give the rockets pea-sized explosions for a game with broken hitboxes. What they could do to fix this is to increase the explosion's blast radius by a tad bit. They could also make it so that explosive weapons increases the hitboxes of players so that explosions can hit more usually. Hitboxes Although we already covered player hitboxes, we'll now cover platform hitboxes. Take for example, Assault. Somehow, a brick wall has a bigger hitbox than a player. This is also ROBLOX's fault for this, since they made this weird thing where meshes can have invisible and interactive faces, but ROLVe could've at least tried to make a version of those platforms/objects to where you can feely shoot through it without the risk of shooting stone hard air. 67th Street is a very infamous example. Most objects in that map had to worst hitboxes, especially the trees. My god, those things were hell. Literally attempting to shoot through it will make the trees protect itself by casting invisible air shields. This is probably why the map has been removed... Twice... Going back to player hitboxes, I won't really tackle on how you miss everyshot once you aim directly at a player... Close up. Instead, I'll focus on what ROLVe does with these hitboxes. What I mean is, the legs. Most weapons can damage them, some weapons don't. Especially laser guns. As if the Laser Guns weren't mediocre enough, they can't even deal any damage at all if they are shot in the leg! ROLVe should make it so that the legs have some sort of hit-divider. It's a common method for games for super op weapons to not instantly kill for certain areas, and is usually given to insta-kill weapons. Take Call of Duty and CS:GO for example, which is literally one of Arsenal's inspirations. Both of those games have an AWP, which is an insta-killing bolt-Action rifle that can instantly kill a player. The only region the AWP can't instantly kill by is the legs, as they have a damage divider to decrease damage, so that the opponent on the receiving end can live, while the AWP-User is punished for not-so precise aim. Seriously though, how can a hot laser beam deal no damage to the leg, but a flimsy arrow to the knee can insta-kill? Physics Although you'd expect me to blame ROBLOX for this, the physics in this game is custom made by ROLVe themselves, to fit the Source feel. Although it's cool, they do have to consider fixing their engine... Aren't you tired of trying to backstab a person, and once you touch a person, you just skip upwards somehow, and get shot? Or, are you tired of trying to walk on Dizzy's terrible spawns, and you somehow slip off the bridges? Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. This could be a glitch with the gravity in their engine. Conclusion Despite all of these BS issues, at the end of the day, this is better than what Phantom Forces has to offer right now. Cause in that game, hitboxes are so broken to where the guns just don't even work. So with that, let's just thank ROLVe that they made actual working-ish weapons. Still though, ROLVe, plz fix ESPECIALLY THE SPAS-12, BUFF THAT THING ALREADY!!! Category:Blog posts